Erin Glass (The Glass House)
Erin Glass (Diane Lane) was a villainess from the 2001 film The Glass House. Events Erin was a doctor and the wife of transit company owner Terry Glass (the film's main villain), with the couple being the former neighbors of the Baker family, which consisted of Dave and Grace Baker and their children, 11-year-old Rhett and 16-year-old Ruby (the latter being the film's main protagonist). The film opened with Dave and Grace being killed in a car accident, with Terry and Erin becoming Rhett and Ruby's legal guardians afterwards. The Glasses initially appeared to be ideal caregivers, though she sparked mild conflict with Ruby after chiding her for her reservations about attending public school for the first time. Ruby was later alarmed to witness a loud argument between Erin and Terry and later walk in on Erin injecting herself with a needle, which Erin claimed to Ruby was insulin she took for her diabetes. Reveal Ultimately, though, the Glasses' demeanor as caring and ideal guardians was revealed as a mask for their true nature as greedy conspirators against Ruby and Rhett. With Terry in debt to loan sharks, the Glasses plotted to kill Dave and Grace as part of their plot to gain access to the 4 million dollar trust fund they set up for Ruby and Rhett, with Terry giving the couple a BMV for their anniversary that he'd sabotaged. After gaining guardianship of Ruby and Rhett and pocketing the kids' tuition money from withdrawing them from their private schools, the Glasses began scheming to send Ruby to a boarding school to keep her out of the way, with Terry setting her up to be expelled for plagiarism. Erin later assisted her husband deceive visiting social worker Nancy Ryan into believing Ruby's statements against the Glasses were false, even manipulating Rhett into unwittingly assisting them in their sinister plot. Having come to realize the Glasses' true nature, Ruby attempted to flee the house one night with Rhett in Terry's car, only to be stopped by police before the Glasses arrived and convinced the officers to let them take them home, once again painting Ruby as a despondent teenager lying about them. Back at the house, as Terry stopped Ruby from trying to escape again, Erin convinced Rhett his sister was just having a tantrum before sending him to bed. As Terry held Ruby down on the ground, Ruby saw Erin walking toward her and begged for her help, only for the evil Erin to instead inject Ruby with a drug that knocked her out, falsely assuring her that it would make her feel better. A month later, it was shown that Ruby was being routinely drugged by the evil Glasses, doing so to keep her from interfering with their plans. Later on, Erin was shown at her job stealing several medication bottles while making orders for more, revealing herself as a drug addict and thief. Erin was soon after brought to see the medical director, having been caught stealing from the hospital, resulting in her being fired and having her medical license revoked. Erin was chastised for her job loss and addiction by Terry, with Erin retorting by blasting her husband for getting into debt with the loan sharks and resorting to killing their friends to get the money. Terry responded by saying he did what she didn't have the nerve to and stated that they would need to kill Ruby to silence her permanently. Later that night, after retrieving a hidden stash of drugs and watching a tape of a vacation she took with the Baker family, Erin committed suicide by giving herself an overdose, with Ruby finding her body next to her in bed the next morning. Gallery Erin Glass Sunglasses.png Erin Glass Lab Coat.png Erin Glass Deceased.png|Erin's deceased body Category:2000s Category:Begged by Hero for Mercy Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Incapacitator Category:Lab Coat Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Offscreen Death Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Suicide Category:Sunglasses Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Poison